


The Offering

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Gods, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lost explorer is given to an ancient God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Offering

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly bestiality depending on your POV.

Lucas looked nervously at the warriors surrounding him. He wasn't quite sure how he had ended up here. He was an anthropology student on an expedition with his professor – Professor Beck. This was supposed to be the opportunity of a lifetime to do some of his own research with the great man, but it was turning out to be an opportunity to watch him yell at the natives he was employing, belittle them whenever he got a chance and force Lucas to do most of his research without giving him a chance to work on his own project. Frustrated he had wandered a little too far from the camp and got lost. Finally he had come across some of the local tribe and tried asking them for help; instead they had all drawn weapons and surrounded him, shouting at him in their local dialect, which Lucas barely spoke.

"Please," he said carefully in their language. "I don't understand you. Speak slower please."

One of the warriors, presumably the one in charge, stepped forward and snapped out orders. Two of the warriors grabbed Lucas' arms and started dragging him. Lucas strained to understand what the chief warrior was saying to him. Something about sacred ground and breaking the Gods' laws.

"Please, I'm sorry," Lucas said. "I didn't mean to do anything wrong. What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" They dragged him towards something that looked like the ruins the Professor had been studying, although this was in a better state of repair. They forced him inside and he could see that it was a temple. The stones were weathered with age and in some places vines had grown through the cracks but it was clean and the sunlight streaming through the openings high in the walls made it light and airy. At the back was a large altar and Lucas began struggling again. "What are you going to do to me?"

"You have desecrated sacred ground and our God must be appeased," the chief warrior told him slowly and clearly, obviously making allowances for his shaky grasp of the language. "We will sacrifice you to our God to make amends for your sin."

Lucas started struggling frantically. "No. You can't. It was an accident, I didn't know."

"That does not matter. You broke the law of the Gods and you must pay for your transgression."

The warriors stripped Lucas even as he was fighting them and redressed him in only a loincloth. Then they chained him to two pillars in the centre of the temple. One foot chained to the base of each pillar and his wrists chained level with his head. Then they started to bathe him, washing away the sweat and dust from his trek through the jungle. The whole time Lucas strained against the chains and alternately shouted at them and begged them to let him go. His pleas fell on deaf ears however as the men calmly continued to wash him and then rub scented oil into his muscles.

By the time they had finished it was getting dark and the temple was full of shadows forming eerie designs on the floor. The warriors stepped back and looked at their leader, who nodded, and they started to leave the temple.

"Hey!" Lucas shouted after them. "Come back. You can't leave me here. Please. Let me go!" Their footsteps faded into the distance and Lucas slumped in the chains. Almost in tears he whispered, "Please."

From out of the shadows a movement caught his eye and he turned towards it, eyes straining in the darkness.

"Who's there?" he called and then froze as two glowing eyes appeared. The owner of the eyes blinked lazily and then a huge black panther emerged from the darkness and slowly stalked towards him, circling him as a hunter would circle his prey. "Oh God," he moaned. "Hey you! Scram, get out of here. Shoo!"

The panther made a soft chuffing sound, almost as if it were laughing at him and continued to circle him, the circles getting smaller with each revolution, bringing him closer to Lucas. As his movements brought him closer he crossed a circle in the floor made of a lighter coloured stone around the pillars where Lucas was chained and sparkly lights seemed to spread out from his front paws over the whole temple. Like a ribbon of flame or lightning they raced across the floor and up the walls, even running up the pillars on either side of Lucas. Everywhere they touched they left their mark behind them. The stones making up the floor and walls became brighter, newer; looking as they must have done the day the temple was completed. The cracks in the walls vanished and the plants receded. The whole place became brighter and even the carvings seemed to be sharper and less weathered. Torches flared to life around the walls and the chains holding Lucas changed colour, glowing gold in the fiery light of the brightly burning torches. Somewhere behind him he could hear a fountain spring to life, the water gurgling and splashing gently and blending with the quiet sounds of the jungle outside the temple doors.

Lucas watched as the temple was transformed, turning his head as far as he could to the left and the right to see everything. So distracted was he by the magic happening around him that he didn't notice the movement that brought the panther to stand right in front of him. Looking down he was captured by the panther's intense golden stare. He swallowed heavily, trying to lean back, away from the fearsome beast.

The panther tilted his head to one side, looking at Lucas quizzically, and then leaned forwards, grabbing the loincloth with his teeth and steadily tugging until it unknotted and fell away from his body. He whimpered softly and then flinched as the panther pushed his muzzle into Lucas' groin, sniffing him and then running his large rough tongue over his flesh. He trembled slightly, terrified of what might be about to happen but unable to quell the spiral of arousal that the panther's tongue was causing as it thoroughly explored his groin, sliding under his lax cock and laving his tender balls.

The panther pulled back and growled softly. Lucas shivered and then gasped as the chains fell away from his wrists and ankles. The panther nudged him and he backed away, not realising at first that he was being herded towards the back of the temple where the altar was. He glanced past the panther towards the doors, but there was no way he would be able to make it out before the panther stopped him and even if he did, he would still be lost in the rainforest and this time he'd be naked too. It was only when the backs of his legs hit what should have been an altar that he realised it too had changed when the temple was transformed. It had become a large, soft bed, set into an alcove in the wall so that it was surrounded by stone walls on three sides.

He sat down on the bed and scooted backwards, away from the panther, until he could go no further, but the panther merely climbed on the bed and followed him until it was standing over him. He was shaking in fear and confusion. The panther leaned towards him and rubbed his head against Lucas' hand in an unmistakable gesture. Almost unconsciously he began petting the huge beast, stroking its fur and scratching its ears. The panther began to emit a soft, rumbling purring sound as Lucas stroked him.

Lucas couldn't help but smile as the panther acted more like a pet cat than a predator, rubbing against him and purring as he played with it. It got closer and closer until the panther was standing completely over him. Leaning down the panther gently butted Lucas' chin with his head and Lucas brought his other hand up to stroke and scratch the cat. There was a soft popping sound and the panther's whole body rippled and where the giant cat had stood there was something else. Kneeling over Lucas was a human shaped creature, covered with silky, black fur. On his head was black hair, which trailed down his back and mingled with the fur. Although his face was more human now it still had something of the shape of the cat's muzzle and the ferocious teeth remained. His eyes glowed golden just as the cat's had and he had a long tail which Lucas could see swishing over the cat-man's shoulder.

Lucas gasped and snatched his hands back, but the cat-man just pressed up against him, still purring, and Lucas couldn't stop himself reaching out curiously to stroke the fur. The low, rumbling purr continued and the cat-man rubbed against him sinuously.

"What… What are you?" Lucas stuttered.

The cat-man blinked at him lazily. "You don't know?"

"Y-you can speak?" Lucas gasped. "No, stupid, obviously you can speak. No, I'm sorry, I don't know. The villagers tied me up, they said I'd stepped on sacred ground and I was going to be sacrificed."

"Not 'sacrificed'," the cat-man said, using the dialect word. "'Offered'. You desecrated ground dedicated to me by walking on it and so my people have given you to me to make amends." He rubbed his head against Lucas' hand again. "I am Dajoji, God of this jungle and you are mine."

Lucas petted the cat-man almost unconsciously as it continued to rub itself against him. "I didn't mean to. I didn't know," he said. He shivered with a combination of fear and some darker feeling he refused to acknowledge at the thought of belonging to this dangerous man. God? "What do you mean, yours?"

The cat-man continued to purr in between words. "You belong to me. Had I not deemed you worthy of belonging to a God I would have left you there and my people would have slit your throat come morning, but you are more than worthy. The first offering I have found to be worthy in centuries."

For the first time Lucas felt that he might not be going to die after all. Still petting the cat-man he asked, "What are you going to do with me?"

"I will claim you as mine," he said, rubbing up against Lucas again. "You will stay here with me now."

"But I can't stay here!" Lucas insisted. "I have to go back." He moaned when Dajoji rubbed against him sinuously. "I can't," he whispered hoarsely.

The cat-man growled softly. "You. Are. Mine," he repeated.

Lucas flinched and dropped his hands away from Dajoji's fur, trying to back away from the dangerous creature only to be stopped by the wall.

"Mine," Dajoji insisted, pressing closer to Lucas.

Against his will Lucas was getting turned on by the feel of the cat-man's silky fur rubbing against his naked skin and by his possessive attitude. "I am my own," Lucas told him stubbornly even as his cock filled at the sensations the cat-man was causing. "I belong to no one but myself."

Dajoji growled again. "You are mine! You were given to me as a gift by my people and I will claim my offering." He pressed against Lucas again and tangled one hand possessively in his hair, pulling him into a deep kiss, sweeping his tongue through Lucas' mouth and thoroughly claiming him.

Lucas tried to fight, but the sensations from the kiss overwhelmed him. He moaned as the panther God's long tongue explored his mouth as no human's could. He shivered as the God rubbed against him again and wrapped his arms around him.

"Dajoji," he gasped. "Joe, please!"

"Joe?" the God asked, moving down to lap at the human's vulnerable neck.

Lucas blushed. "Sorry. Dajoji is such a mouthful, so I shortened it. I won't do it again if you don't like it."

Dajoji scraped his teeth over the sensitive flesh causing his gift to shiver again in a combination of fear and arousal. "I like it. No one ever gave me a nickname before." He lapped at the skin again with his rough tongue and then continued down Lucas' body, pausing to tease a rosy nipple before dipping lower still and tasting his cock again. This time Lucas just threw his head back and moaned in pleasure, letting the God do whatever he wanted to him.

Dajoji purred in pleasure as Lucas surrendered to him and started licking him more thoroughly, running his tongue from root to tip of the human's cock before slowly taking the whole length into his mouth. Lucas leaned back on his elbows and moaned softly as he saw his cock disappearing between the God's fearsome teeth. The hint of danger sent a thrill through him almost as strongly as the sensations caused by the God's mouth did.

Dajoji growled softly around his mouthful and Lucas cried out thrusting up into his hot mouth as the vibrations sent waves of pleasure through him. He rubbed his long tongue along the underside and swallowed, massaging the head of Lucas' cock with his throat. Without realising it one of Lucas' hands tangled itself in Dajoji's long hair and tugged, trying to get deeper into the God's mouth. He growled again, warningly.

"Joe!" Lucas screamed, spilling his seed into the God's mouth and moaning weakly as he swallowed everything and then thoroughly cleaned Lucas' cock with his tongue.

Dajoji began purring softly and slid along Lucas' body, rubbing himself against the young human as he did so, claiming Lucas' mouth in a deep kiss. "Such a beautiful offering my people left me. And it's only going to get better, my Lucas," he purred. He rolled the younger man onto his stomach and the human tensed up again.

"Joe?" he asked softly.

"Hush, my Lucas," Dajoji purred. "I swear I will do nothing to hurt you. Just relax, give yourself to me totally, and I promise I will make you feel so good you'll never want it to end." He ran his hands firmly along the young man's back, massaging the muscles, until Lucas was almost melting under his touch. Then he leaned down and ran his tongue between his cheeks and over the tiny entrance. Lucas gasped in surprise and spread his legs further, giving the God more access. Dajoji stroked his ass soothingly and pressed his tongue past the entrance and into Lucas' body, gradually slipping more and more of it in with each thrust, until he could lick the human's prostate. Lucas cried out again and pressed back, eager for more.

Dajoji purred and reached around to stroke Lucas' cock even as he continued to fuck the human with his tongue. He snapped his fingers softly and another vial of the same scented oil that had coated Lucas' body appeared next to him. He pulled back, stroking Lucas' back soothingly when he whimpered at the loss. Gently he slipped an oiled finger into Lucas' body, purring reassuringly at his new lover.

"You feel so good, my Lucas," the God told him. "Relax and let me get you ready for me. I'm going to slide deep inside you and claim you as mine, my Lucas." He added a second finger and Lucas gasped as he was stretched. Dajoji just kept purring at him and stroking his back as he gently thrust his fingers in and out of Lucas' body. He rubbed them over his prostate and Lucas flushed all over and moaned. "That's it Lucas, relax and let me make you feel good."

Dajoji slid a third finger in and Lucas barely even tensed up this time, he was so lost in pleasure. "So beautiful," he purred. "Are you ready for me, my Lucas? Do you want to feel me inside you at last?"

Lucas shivered and moaned, arching his back and pushing his ass in the air. "Please Dajoji, do it, make me yours."

The God pulled his fingers out and pressed the head of his cock into the human's body, resting just beyond the tight muscle and stroking his back soothingly. "That's it, love, relax for me, I'm going to make you fly." Lucas moaned and pressed back, forcing a little more of Dajoji's cock inside him. The God groaned hoarsely and thrust forwards slowly until he was completely sheathed in the willing body beneath him.

He pulled Lucas up onto all fours and then pressed kisses along the length of his spine before pulling out slowly and then thrusting back in. The human cried out when Dajoji hit his prostate and clamped down tight around the large cock stretching him. The God cried out in pleasure and began taking his new lover harder and faster, reacting to Lucas' cries and moans of pleasure. He reached around to grip Lucas' cock with his hand and at the same time slid his tail under the human to stroke his balls. Lucas screamed and thrust hard into his hand and then back onto his cock before shooting his seed over the God's hand and the bed beneath him. Dajoji growled and Lucas could feel his seed filling him as the God shuddered in pleasure.

The two of them collapsed to the bed, the cat God's fur covered body blanketing the human's. He rolled over and pulled Lucas back into his arms. The young man was already half asleep. Purring softly he stroked his back, soothing him into a deep sleep. Looking down at his young lover he sighed sadly. Lucas had been so insistent that he belonged to himself, not to Dajoji, and the God found that he couldn't hurt the young man. Keeping him would surely only make him miserable so with a gentle kiss to the young man's hair he transported them both back to the Professor's camp. He tucked Lucas into his camp bed and kissed his forehead gently.

"I will miss you, my Lucas," he whispered. And then he vanished.

When Lucas woke up he was alone and back in the camp. For a second he wondered if it had all been a strange dream, but then he moved and he could feel his muscles aching in unfamiliar places. He knew then that it hadn't been merely the product of an overactive imagination. He looked around his tent in confusion, looking for any sign of his panther God, but he was alone. He knew he should have been relieved that the God had released him, but all he felt was a deep sense of loss.

He helped the natives pack up the camp in a state of shock. It was almost a surprise when he arrived back in the States three weeks later since he'd been operating in a kind of fog ever since Dajoji had left him. He blinked in the harsh sunlight as he climbed out of the plane and onto the tarmac and in that instant he knew that one day he would find his way back to the jungle and look for his God's temple.

It took him more than four and a half years to raise enough money to lead his own expedition back into the jungle and, fittingly, it was his research into the beliefs of the natives of the rainforest and how they had evolved and changed due to the interference of the white man that brought him enough recognition to be able to convince people to finance his research. Every day he thought about the powerful panther God and how he had made him feel and every night he dreamed of silky fur, ferocious teeth, and a tongue that had given him more pleasure than he had ever known. Deep inside he feared that the God had let him go because he didn't want to keep him, but he knew that he had to find out. He had to know if Dajoji would take him back or if he had ruined everything with his hastily spoken declaration of independence and his refusal to even consider staying.

It took a couple of weeks of hiking to get to the area he knew the temple was in. Once there he set the students he'd brought with him various different tasks that would let him leave them behind and go off on his own. After three days he was beginning to despair of ever find it. The native village was where he remembered it, although it had been abandoned a year or so ago from the state of the houses and the way the jungle was beginning to encroach on it, but the temple was nowhere to be found. He knew Dajoji probably had the power to hide his temple from strangers but it hadn't occurred to him that he would be considered an unwanted visitor.

That night he snuck out of the camp, unable to deal with the excited chatter of his students. Finding a large rock near the river he sat down and buried his head in his hands. When he had first woken up after his night with Dajoji he had feared it had been nothing but a dream, now he wished with all his heart that that was all it had been, because he couldn't forget. Every time he closed his eyes he felt Joe's arms around him, his silken fur rubbing against him, he could almost hear the way he purred when Lucas stroked him.

When he opened his eyes he was staring straight at a large black panther. The animal was standing at the edge of the trees, watching him. Lucas stood up. The panther didn't move. He looked at the large cat carefully, was this his God, his Joe? Or just one of the inhabitants of the jungle?

"Joe?" he called softly, watching the ferocious beast nervously. The panther took a couple of steps towards him, never dropping his golden gaze from the human's face.

"Joe?" he called again, no longer caring about the chance that this creature was just a predator hunting his prey. "Joe, is that you? Please?" The huge cat crouched and, when Lucas didn't move, pounced on him, knocking him over. Before he could hit the ground everything around him had changed and he was back on the bed in Dajoji's temple.

"Joe!" he said happily, flinging his arms around the huge panther. "It's really you! I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left."

Dajoji transformed and pressed Lucas down into the bed. "Why did you come back?" he asked.

Lucas looked away and blushed. "I missed you."

The panther God growled softly. "You belong to no one but yourself, remember? I gave you what you wanted."

Lucas looked up at Dajoji sadly. "I'm sorry. I was wrong. I missed you every moment I was away from you. Give me another chance. Please. I love you."

The God leaned closer, so close that Lucas could feel his breath on his face. "If you stay I won't let you go again. You'll be mine forever."

Lucas smiled sadly at him. "I'm no God, Joe, I can only promise you however long I have."

Dajoji leaned closer and kissed him gently. Lucas moaned and clung to him, thrusting his tongue into the God's mouth and savouring the flavour that he had never quite forgotten. "I love you, my own," Dajoji told him. "You may not be a God, but I am. I will never let you leave me. I can give you forever, if you truly want to stay with me." He kissed him again. "I could never force you to stay against your will; it's why I took you back to your camp. I never want you to be unhappy. You didn't think you could be happy belonging to me before, what's so different now?"

"I was wrong. I missed you every day we were apart. Everywhere I turned there was something that reminded me of you." Lucas smiled softly. "You wouldn't think there would be so many things in the city that could make me think of the jungle, but there were. I'm sorry it took me so long to come back to you. I knew the moment I left that it was wrong, that I belonged here, but I couldn't afford to come back until now."

Dajoji pulled him closer. "You came back, that's all I care about. I didn't want to let you go, but I didn't want to hurt you either. You really want to stay with me?" He looked at the young human hopefully.

Lucas rolled them over so he was straddling the God and then leaned down to kiss him. "I really want to stay with you. I'm so sorry I hurt you." He smiled wickedly. "Let me make it up to you, Joe?" Before Dajoji could answer Lucas rubbed himself against him, making the God groan and then start purring. Dajoji reached up and ran his hands down Lucas' back, stopping at his ass and squeezing it before arching up against him and letting him feel how his presence affected him. He growled and Lucas' clothes vanished, leaving him totally naked. Lucas moaned and squirmed as Dajoji's silky fur caressed his skin.

"So good, Joe," he sighed. Climbing off him he slid down the God's body until he was level with his groin. He reached out and tentatively stroked the furry sheath. When Dajoji moaned he stroked harder, until the God's cock began to slide out of the sheath. Leaning closer he lapped at the head and then started sucking on the tender pink flesh. Dajoji thrust up into Lucas' mouth, groaning loudly.

"Oh yeah, my Lucas, just like that. You feel so good," he moaned. Lucas smiled around his mouthful and reached down and stroked his furry balls. Dajoji rested one hand on Lucas' head and thrust up into his mouth again, moaning in disappointment when Lucas pulled back.

"Sorry," Lucas said. "But I want to feel you inside me. Claiming me again. Showing me where I belong."

Dajoji growled softly, clicking his fingers, and then grabbing the vial of oil that appeared when he did. He rolled Lucas under him again, rubbing up against him and making him cry out. Quickly coating a finger, he pressed it into Lucas' body. The human groaned and pulled his knees up to his chest, spreading himself open for the God. It didn't take long for Dajoji to work up to two fingers and then three. He scraped them across Lucas' prostate and made him scream.

"So sexy, my Lucas," Dajoji growled. "Show me how much you want it, how much you need it."

"Please, Joe," Lucas begged. "Take me, fill me, I want to feel you taking me hard, marking me as yours forever. I need you so badly."

Dajoji growled and rolled the young man over onto his stomach. He lined his cock up and took him in one hard, deep thrust. Lucas cried out but Dajoji didn't give him anytime to rest, pulling him upright so his back was against the God's chest. "Mine," he growled. He nipped at Lucas' exposed neck with his teeth, biting into the muscle where it joined his shoulder and then lapping at the small punctures with his tongue. He pinched one of Lucas' nipples and then took his cock in his hand, stroking it rapidly.

Lucas moaned and writhed, held in place as he was on Dajoji's lap with his large cock stretching him and filling him just like he wanted. He tried thrusting up into the God's grip but he was being held too firmly. Dajoji stroked him until he was on the verge of coming then pushed him back onto all fours again, finally starting to thrust in and out of his body. He started a hard, pounding rhythm, stroking Lucas' cock in counterpoint to his thrust. Lucas squirmed and thrust back onto the hot hard length.

"Please, oh Joe, please, need you," he begged.

Dajoji squeezed his cock once more and Lucas screamed as he came. Before he had even stopped shaking from his climax the God pulled out of him, rolled him onto his back, and thrust back into him again, practically bending him in half with the force of his thrusts. Leaning down Dajoji kissed him deeply as he continued to thrust into his pliant body. Wrenching his mouth away from the human's, Dajoji growled loudly and Lucas could feel his hot seed flooding him. Dajoji started to carefully pull out but Lucas clutched at his shoulders.

"No, please," he said. "I need to feel you, to know I won't wake up alone this time."

Dajoji lowered himself until he was resting against Lucas. Kissing him softly he promised, "Never again, my Lucas. You're mine now and I won't let you go. I promise you'll never wake up alone again."

He pulled out, ignoring the human's moan of disappointment, and rolled to one side, pulling Lucas with him to rest on his chest. He wrapped his arms around him and held him close. "I promise I'll be here when you wake. You have my word, my Lucas."

Lucas smiled sleepily and snuggled closer. "My God," he murmured. "Love you, my Joe."

"I love you too, my precious Lucas," Dajoji whispered softly as Lucas wriggled even closer and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
